


NEW LIFE

by yeroaka80



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff, Girl!Nino - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeroaka80/pseuds/yeroaka80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their daily life changed little by little with Ai’s presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NEW LIFE

Sakumiya, AU, Girl Nino, Gender switch, Fluff.

Their daily life changed little by little with Ai’s presence. Kazu woke up early when she heard Ai began crying for her food. With half opened eyes, Kazu approached her baby, lifting her in within her arms to feed her. As she fed her, she rocked her gently, softly singing her a lullaby - the one her mother used to sing for her as she grew up - and smiled as she noticed that Ai began to drift back to sleep.

When Sho turned to cuddle with his wife, he felt the cool sheets instead of the warm and soft form of his petite wife. Sleepily, he rose and shuffled down the hall to their baby’s room, leaning his weight against the door frame and stared as Kazuko lulled their baby back to sleep.

Reluctantly, he pushed himself away from the frame and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brushing his teeth. After getting dressed, he came out just in time to head over to the baby’s room to catch Kazuko placing their baby back on her bassinet.

"Morning baby~ " Sho greeted her, walking up to her and curling his arms around her as he leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh morning Sho-chan.. " She says slightly surprised before turning around.

Sho leaned to kiss her lips, but Kazu stopped him by cupping his face and giving him a chaste kiss.

"Hm?" He frowned.

"Let me prepare your breakfast first before Ai wakes up again. You could accompany her here, or finish getting ready.” She offers, untangling his arms from her and walking out of the room.

"Oh~ okay .. " Sho says with a pout before stepping up to stare down at his sleeping baby, a grin forming on his lips.

Kazu headed to the kitchen as Sho stayed there for a while adoring his little angel, reaching down and caressing her soft rosy cheeks.

Soon after, Sho headed to dining table to have his breakfast. Kazu then approached him with a glass of milk in hand.

 

"Eat a lot ... " She smiled, then slightly sighed. “Oh? Seems like someone’s calling. Eat a lot Sho chan~“ Kazu patted his cheeks lovingly. "Mommy's coming honey~ " She shouted then half scurried to take care her little angel. Sho finished his breakfast without Kazu's companion.

 

"Kazu, I'm off.. "

"Take care Sho-chan.. " She replied, coming out of the room and heading to the washroom to bathe Ai.

Sho sighed, then shook his head followed by a smile. "Bye bye Ai-chan.. be a good girl okay.. Don't get mommy exhausted."

 

*****

 

"I'm home"

"Welcome home ... "

 

Again, Kazu was busy with her newborn baby.

 

"Honey.. do you need some help?" Sho asked her while entering their bedroom.

"Oh~ I'm okay.. Your dinner's ready... " Kazu smiled.

"Un... Thank you.. I'll take shower first... Tell me whenever you need my help.. don't get too tired"

 

When Sho finished his shower, Kazu was still in the same place, breastfeeding her baby. "Not going to sleep yet?"

"Not yet~ maybe in a couple minutes... "

"I'll wait for you to have dinner..." Sho approached them.

"Ah.. sorry. I had it already.. I'm getting hungry so easy recently. Look no different than a pig.”

Sho smiled, caressing the crown of her head and said ok before finally having his dinner alone. He somehow felt lonely, but Kazu is being busy for their baby. He couldn't childishly complain, because their baby needed her more.

 

After cleaning the dishes he headed back to bedroom. Ai already sleeping soundly on her crib. Kazu was also asleep, he noticed after heading to their room to cuddle her.

“She must be tired, " he thought, tugging the blanket over her small form, leaning down to press a soft kiss on her temple. Kazu stirred a little as he settled next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

 

*****

 

The next couple of days, Kazu woke up early to give Ai her milk before hurrying to prepare Sho's breakfast, and then heading back to her baby when Sho woke up to go work.

 

Sho could see how hard Kazu tried to be a responsible mother and wife at the same time. Sho decided to put aside something he expected in every morning though he missed it so much, and went to work in a healthy smile and promise to come home on time.

 

After another episode of tiring 'mother duty' Kazu thought to rest herself while Ai taking her nap, but she found something unusual and decided to call Sho to make sure.

 

*

His phone vibrated, Kazu's name lighting on the display screen. Sho walked outside of his office to pick up the call.

“Kazu? Everything's okay?”

"Hello~ Sho chan... I'm totally okay, just thinking of taking a rest. By the way did you forget your necktie?"

"Oh? You noticed. I didn't really need to wear it for today. And umm.. you seemed... busy though... but It's okay~ Our baby needs you more right now" He explained "... and if i bring it without fixing it, Maki-chan would automatically stop me to tie it for me."

 

"Hm?" Kazu's heart clenched "Maki? ... chan?" She asked.

"The front desk girl.. my co-worker. Ah~ She do the same to all of us here..." Sho laughed. "How's our Ai?"

 

Kazu spaced out for a moment and didn't reply him.

 

"Kazu, you there? How's my baby doing"

"Ah.. sorry~ Un~ she's doing well.. and waiting for her daddy to come home soon.."

 

"Un.. I'll be back on time today... Take care.. "

 

"Okay.. I hang up. Eat your lunch properly... Sho-chan"

 

"Ah.. that's my line” he laughed teasingly, causing her lips to lift to a smile,”.. See you... "

 

Kazu hung up the phone, a twinge in her chest made her twitch, just thinking that 'Maki-chan' annoyed her so much. And she just realized that recently she seemed to have lost her attention to her hard working husband. She focused to her baby too much and accidentally got her husband ignored.

 

*****

 

Sho didn't manage to go home on time. He let out a deep sigh before entering the room, wondering if he'll find Kazu already asleep. He was really missing to cuddle with her before sleeping, but it didn't seem possible for now since Kazu needed to sleep early in order to wake up early.

 

He walked as slow as possible to not make any noise so he won't woke her up. After having a shower, he was surprised, Kazu wasn't in bed. He then checked the kitchen.

 

"Kazu?"  
"Oh? Welcome home... " She threw a big smile "Haven't had dinner right?"

 

"Ah.." he paused "I'm had just thought of having another dinner at home" He lied, because Kazu seemed to have warmed some vegetable soup with chicken ball she prepared before.

"Here ... bon appétit.. "

 

Sho dug into his foods, and chewed in full joy. Kazu then moved the chair to his left side. She poked his cheek with her pointer finger and opened her mouth to have some food.

 

"Hm?? You want some?" Sho asked with half-full mouth, and got a nod. Sho smiled and fed her some. "Haven’t had dinners yet?"

 

"I had it already. This is the second time. " She replied. "Taste different after all... "

"Want more?" Sho offered another sip.

"Sho chan.. I'm getting fat.. don't you mind?"

"I don't mind, nor will I ever mind." he smiled.

 

They finished their dinner, then brushed their teeth after cleaning the dishes.

 

Kazu finished first, but she stayed by his side, leaned against his shoulder. They both were looking into the mirror.

 

"Sho-chan... " Kazu started, skimming through her thoughts of earlier that day "I'm sorry... For being busy and ignoring you... "

 

Kazu lifted her head as Sho give her a sign then finished cleaning hurriedly.

 

"Kazu.. No.. don't say that.. I never have a thought that you ignored me.... At all... " Sho pulled her closer, hugging her tight.

 

"Really? And ... Would you promise me. You won't allow that Maki... chan to take my place??" She murmured against his shoulder. Sho freed her in surprise.

"Kazu~ ..." Sho pinched her cheeks, then cupped them. "Of course I promise.. I won't"

Kazu smiled shyly "Good then... "

 

"Only... if you kiss me a goodnight... " He said. Kazu widened her eyes then avoid his gaze. "I'll take it on my own.. excuse me... " Sho added.

 

He kissed her lightly but longer, made her cheek flushed. He curled a big smile when they broke their kiss."I've been missing you after all"

 

Kazu stood blankly for a moment then pushed him to walk to their bedroom, checking their baby on the way before heading to their room and cuddling under the sheets.

 

"I won't allow Maki-chan to steal you from me... ever" Kazu suddenly mumbled against his torso, making Sho chuckle. Sleepily, he kissed the crown of her head when Kazu tightened her hold on him possessively, a sleepy grin forming on his own lips as he held her just as tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^_^. Special thanks to chibipinkpetals ^_^


End file.
